The goal is to develop a non-invasive technique to measure carbon dioxide production in children under outpatient or field conditions by testing the hypothesis that the rate of production of carbon dioxide measured during the oral-intermittent administration sodium bicarbonate is not different from the rate obtained during constant intravenous infusion of the labeled compound in children.